


Look, the Sun's Setting.

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Lucas a bit of time to get close to Claus again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, the Sun's Setting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work, dating from 2011, but I figured I'd post it here anyways. Please keep in mind this is the exact work, so it needs room for improvement that I hadn't had at the time of writing.

Lucas walked along the lake's edge, his hands in his pockets. He was feeling very lonely, skipping on playing in the sunflowers, because Claus had refused to join him.

 

Claus had been acting very strangely. He seemed a bit jittery, like he was hiding something. He rarely talked to anyone and spent large periods of time in his room.

Lucas sighed heavily. Claus was his best and only friend. Lucas was much too timid to meet other villagers. He remembered the time when he was younger, and they had some sort of annual festival. The festival involved cinnamon and candy, and for some reason the other children would dress up strangely. He remembered seeing one with a large, bloodstained knife. Recalling this, he shuddered. Lucas had wet his pants and fallen down, the strange-looking creatures looming around him. The last he remembered of it was being carried home by Hinawa, crying.

Since that day Lucas had no intentions of going out into the village for long, especially at night.

Lucas sat down, his shoes kicking up wet clay. He rested his elbows on his knees, feeling lonely. He wished Claus had come to play in the sunflower field, but he had remarked, "I-I'm not feeling up to it. Leave, p-please."

Lucas sighed and buried his face in his hands, feeling lonelier than ever. A tear glistened in the morning light before falling down his cheek. The tear fell into the lake water, creating small ripples that made Lucas's reflection sway.

Lucas stared at his reflection in the water. He thought to himself, "What's wrong with Claus? Why is he being so...unlike himself?"

Lucas thought long and hard, and felt his heart sink. He suddenly assumed that he knew why Claus was avoiding him. Slowly, he rose up, sulking back to the house, for the sun was rising.

 

He was greeted by Hinawa at the door. "Hi, Lucas. I made omlettes, your favorite!" she said, in her usual upbeat tone.

Lucas kicked his shoes off at the door, sulking up the stairs. Hinawa stared after him, concerned. "I wonder what's gotten into those boys..." she sighed.

 

When Lucas reached the top of the stairs, he hesitated. He finally decided to go see if Claus was in their room.

Lucas opened the door just a crack to find Claus, his back to the door. He was sitting in a slouched position, his shoes untied.

Lucas mustered a small squeak. "C-Claus.."

Claus didn't respond. For what seemed like eternity, he just sat there, slouched over, staring at the wall. Finally, he slowly lifted his head to look at Lucas.

Lucas winced and held his breath. Claus was looking straight at him, a blank expression on his face.

He finally spoke. He seemed unnerved. "Lucas...I..told you..I need some time alone." His voice shook.

Lucas put his head down. "Claus..I'm w-worried about you. I'm afraid you're av-avoiding me because of..what..h-happened.."

Claus suddenly got a shocked expression on his face. The dull, lifeless soul that had been staring at Lucas suddenly exploded to life, now filled with vivid emotion.

"Bro! You...you're not s-serious!" He stammered.

Lucas was taken aback by the sudden emotion that now filled Claus's face. He could barely speak.

"Uh...t-that is...I m-meant to ask...want to go to the s-sunflower fields?" Lucas stammered.

 

Claus's expression softened, to something Lucas didn't recognize. His eyes were half closed, and his face looked...red?

Lucas shook his head to clear his mind out, while Claus formed an answer.

"Sure..I guess? Let's go."  
He tied his shoes, and started for the hallway. Lucas followed.

The walk to the field was one of few words. When the twins arrived, they sat down amidst the flowers. Lucas crawled about, picking up sunflowers, while Claus flopped down and napped. 

Lucas walked around the field, picking up the brightest flowers. He walked near and far, and by the time he returned, the sun was beginning to set. Claus was still asleep.

Lucas flopped down next to him, holding the bundle of flowers. He began to arrange them neatly, thinking of giving them to Claus to make him feel better. 

Lucas was in the middle of a daydream when Claus began to stir.

Claus mumbled something inaudible before stretching and sitting up.

Lucas turned to him, holding the bundle of flowers. "T-these are for you, Claus."

Claus's face transitioned to that odd expression again. Slowly, he took the flowers from Lucas's shaking hands. "T-thanks..." he muttered, and quickly looked away.

Lucas was beginning to feel that Claus was purposely being strange. "W-what's wrong?" he asked, ready to cry.

Claus sighed, and looked down.   
There's....something I gotta tell you.."

Lucas was genuinely confused. "W..what?" he asked, bewildered.

Claus started to say something, but suddenly gasped. "Lucas! Look! The sun's setting!"

Lucas turned his attention away from his twin to see the beautiful sight. He watched it, wide eyed in amazement. 

Lucas glanced at Claus. His twin said nothing. He just stared with another strange expression. He looked sort of sad, or nervous. 

Lucas looked at the sunset again. A brilliant display of fire in the sky, like a painting of oranges and pinks. It looked simply stunning. 

Suddenly, Lucas felt another hand grasp his. It was none other than Claus's. Lucas froze.

Claus looked teary eyed. He looked away when Lucas's eyes met his. Maybe it was the sunset, but Claus looked like he was blushing.

But there was still one thing stuck in his head: Why in the world was Claus holding his hand?

Lucas started to say something, but he froze solid. He felt a warming sensation on his lips, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Claus held Lucas as their lips met. Like fire. Warm, and loving. Lucas didn't know what to do. He loved the feeling. And he realized he loved Claus. He was nervous, but he did. Maybe as more than his twin.

Lucas didn't want the moment to end, but he assumed Claus was losing air because he reluctantly pulled back. 

Claus looked down. He was crying. Crying, not of awkwardness, but of fear. Would he and his twin ever be able to look at each other again?

Suddenly, he felt something. Another warmth embracing him. It was his twin. Dark was setting in, but he could see it under the starlight.

Lucas was blushing. It looked like someone painted his face red. But still, he clung to Claus.

Claus held Lucas, now lying down. 

Maybe they wouldn't remember in the morning, but for now at least, they were something more than twins. 

And they fell asleep together under the stars.


End file.
